


Working Relationship

by midnight12181



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's best to keep a working relationship. Other times, it's best to keep more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Working Relationship  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: PG  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Ansem, Mickey and Xehanort are owned and operated by Square Enix and Disney.  
> Warnings: None
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

Xehanort waved absently as he walked past Ansem and Mickey towards his room. Both man and mouse watched him almost stagger down the hallway before turning to each other.

"He's working himself too hard," Mickey noted, standing up from his chair.

"I know," Ansem replied, leaning back in his chair. "Ever since you came here, he's been working day and night. I cannot help but think it will be bad for all of us it he continues this way."

The King nodded as he took a pair of popsicles from the small refrigerator in the room. Handing one to his friend, he sat back down before speaking again.

"He needs a companion."

"Ah, if only you knew, my dear friend." At Mickey's curious look, Ansem continued. "When my dear apprentice first arrived, he was quite taken with me, it seems. He worked diligently on every task I gave him, returning the data he collected in nearly half the time I gave him to complete the tests. He would insist on personally delivering and discussing the results as well." Ansem paused to lick thoughtfully at his popsicle. "With as much time as we spent together, especially working on my theory of hearts, it was only a matter of time before I gave in to his advances."

The King raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

"However, as we worked more closely together," Ansem sighed. "I found it was more prudent to keep our relationship in a strictly working fashion."

Mickey did not have to speak for Ansem to know what he was thinking. The blond chuckled, raising his half-eaten popsicle in a sort of toast to his companion.

"I do not, however, feel the need to keep our relationship in a strictly working fashion."


End file.
